


A Steven Universe fic in two words

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, TWO WORDS, TWO WORDS LONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: JUST TWO WORDS!





	

Steven cried.


End file.
